Immortal Love
by LovesEternelDemise
Summary: Somethings arent sopossed to be known mutch less in another world. Bellas secret comes out into the open then... well youll have to read to find out! ps be nice im new. I. Don't. Own. Anything!
1. Prolog

Paste your document here..

You see I'm not human I'm an Elf, I'm friends with the Dwarves, the Men and the Istari. My parents always knew I was special.

They were great, always they're for me and soported me in my decisions. Before they died that is.

But if I was so special then why did my soul mate leave me?

I guess I should give you a little history on Elves: were hard to kill, we've got better senses, we can walk on snow oh and were natural born warriors. Also did I mention we could die of heartbreak?

The Istari are wizards, very powerful to each theirs a colour the most known are Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White.

The Dwarves are small people great miners and craftsmen they mine for mithril, a very strong metal silver in colour but it glows with power and strength.

The Men the weakest of all they seek power more then the Kings and the Gods.

There are three types of Elves:

The Witches are rare but powerful there often the fairest of all.

The Common ones are the most normal Elves around like the Witches there powerful but not in magic there skillful in weapons.

Then theirs one type thought dead and extinct but they are also more powerful and beautiful they prosper and thrive for they poses magic that out shines and out powers the Witch Elves and the Istari. Skills with weapons that beasts the Common Elves. For this type is called Chaos Elves they poses dark beauty and dark minds, skills and intelligence that no one else knows. And there bretheren feard them and banish them from the sight of the other Races but the Dwarves didn't heed what the other Elves said.

Their home is a forest enchanted and brought to life by them a forest that protects there only city and home. The forest is called Fangorn forest. That city is called Nithraldrande meaning 'Dark Paradise' because its made of a stone so dark it absorbs the light and the stones darker then the stone of Mordor.

The reason for my knollege on Chaos Elves is because I'm a Chaos Elf. And my name?

Its Arlea Marlean Corleani and this is my story.

.


	2. Secrets come out

Paste your document here...

**AN: this is the real Chapter 1 and i forgot the disclaimer i sadly don't own Lord of the Rings or twilight but if I did Bella wouldn't of ended up withe Edward**

* * *

A.M.C POV

I'm not sure how long I was laying there for but it didn't matter the supposed love of my life, my soul mate, the very reason for existence left me.

Told me I was nothing but a pet to him and his family. A distraction, because eternity is so god damn long.

I think it's time to go home, now I know you're thinking 'home to Charlie' but I don't mean that home, I mead Middle-Earth my true home Nithaldrande, the home of the Chaos Elves.

3 POV

Arlea got up and started to walk to the Swan residence to get ready to leave and to go back home to Middle-Earth; back to her duties as princess of the Chaos Elves, take the throne and hope to the Valar that Sauron doesn't rise to power whilst she is on the throne. All she wants is peace but we all know that Fate is a bitch and she loves to meddle but on rare occasions, does she know that she's gone too far?

When Arlea got to the Swan residence she was surprised to see the La Push pack talking or really arguing with Charlie so she did what any sane person (or Elf ) wold do, she changed direction to walk to the back door but a voice stopped her ''But you can't be serious, why aren't you worried about Bella?''

It was a voice she absolutely didn't want to hear because he might stop her, it was the voice of Jacob Black, the one that should be the alpha but right now it was Sam Uley the first to shift so he had more experience. Charlie suddenly hissed ''Shite, how could they know? Oh I'm sorry Arlea!''

She had to put a stop to this or not, Charlie could handle himself he's old enough in this world. Oh the Valar! They just had to come today, why couldn't they come tomorrow, she would have been gone but Arlea just knew that Fate hated her. It was a fact that every Elf had to deal with, the Chaos Elves are more unlucky than their bretherin. She just kept on walking but apparently Charlie had spotted her ''There you are Bella!'' relief evident in his voice 'Arlone' was all Arlea thought.

The princess of the Chaos Elves turned around with a fake smile on her face, a thousand different ways that this could go running through her mind. She started to make her way over to the Pack and Charlie. ''You need anything Dad?'' she asked sweetly as she walked over to them.

''Oh! I thought you would like to talk to Jacob! Melon nỉn! Al mѐran! Kartal mѐrca le!" Arlea would probably never lived this down with her friends , lucky she wasn't with them, she probably wouldn't of cared anyway.

"We know. Why didn't you tell me Bella? I wouldn't have told any one!" Jacob asked, Arleas old self was coming back the side that was trained to rule the Chaos Elves. Arlea Marlean Corleani Princess of the Chaos Elves and heir to the throne of Nithaldrande. "I didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell me about the Pack, and rewind which secret are we talking about?"

They just stared as if Arlea had two heads, after a moment Embry said one word "Elf" 'Okay that secret let's see… it's about time we took this inside and each explain their side of secrets and the like ' but out loud Arlea said " All right let's all explain our side before this turns into an argument, and by the way we might want to go inside we're creating a scene. Oh and Charlie I'm going back home after we all explain our side. Okay?"


	3. Leaving and Explanations

Chapter 2 Explanations and Leaving

When they got inside and every one got comfortable Sam was the one to break the silence "So...? You knew?"

Arlea looked at him as if he was stupid, then she said in a condescending tone "Yes I knew."

Silence reined for all of five minutes before Paul had to break it "Right how about we all explain what we have to explain and be done with it." and he said it rudely.

Arlea gritted her teeth in annoyance reminding herself that she wasn't in Middle-Earth and that Chaos Elf law didn't apply here and what a shame it was. " Okay, give me a moment." Once she had her thoughts in order Arlea decided to go with the truth. " Right. I'm not Isabella Marie Swan, I'm really Arlea Marlean Corleani Princess of the Chaos Elves and heir to the throne. Chaos Elves are not as light as our brethren. A long time ago we were banished from sight, the only contact we had was with the Dwarves, because they couldn't stand the sight of us. Chaos Elves are Dark in nature and looks, meaning we have dark minds, dark hair and eyes and a touch of insanity. But that wasn't the only reason that they banished us, they also banished us because we have powerful magic in abundance, and skills that bests every one of them. Essentially were the best type of Elf out there," here Arlea giggled " they regretted banishing us when Sauron, a Dark Lord, rose to power. They tried to search us out but they weren't successful. You see, you can't find a Chaos Elf unless they want to be found. We knew what was happening but we decided that we wouldn't interfere directly but indirectly. Right that is basic Chaos Elf history. I won't go indepth about anything. Okay, your turn."

Now it was the Packs turn to explain they told Arlea and Charlie everything not knowing that Arlea was making the tell the truth. "And that's it." Was how Sam Uley ended the explanation. "And now it's Charlie's turn to explain." So Sam passed the floor over to Charlie to explain.

All he did was confirm that he wasn't Arlea's father and that it was all a cover story, so Arlea could catch a break and how he knew about the Pack was because he was a retired Hunter and he still had contacts in the Hunter world.

" Right, I have to pack since I'm a princess I can't abandon my people and my duties. I've been gone long enough as it is. So see ya!" Arlea left the Pack and Charlie to pack and get ready to go home. Once she was ready with her bag over her shoulder Arlea went back to the living room and saw the Pack still there.

Charlie spoke up " They want to see you off." And that was all the explanation Arlea needed.

They all headed to the forest, Charlie and Arlea were surprised to see the tribes elders there, thought they should of expected them to be there to say goodbye. Once the goodbyes had been said Arlea pulled out a necklace. The necklace was beautiful it had what looked like a tiger with a bow hanging out of its mouth, a sword pointing downwards with 2 daggers crossed over the sword. The tiger was made out of diamond's, the daggers emerald, and the sword was nuumite.

Arlea sighed and turned around to Charlie " Thank you, you have done so much for me. If I wasn't from another world I would say call me if you need anything. Goodbye and may you live a long happy life."

After that Arlea said the password and disappeared never to return to the world she had grown fond of.


	4. Arriving Home

Chapter 3: Arriving Home

A figure arrived near a forest that she would recognise anywhere. She was happy to be home, her true home, Fangorn forest or Arcanî.

Arlea stood absolutely still admiring the trees, they were tall, with dark brown bark and dark emerald green leaves. Arlea started to remember all the good and bad things that had happened in this forest. The lessons, the pranks, the goofing about … she sighed wistfully, wishing that she didn't have to claim the throne and be the Queen however, you can't have everything but you can dream can't you?

Arlea approached, and entered the forest she walked closer to the Chaos Elf boarders praying to the Valar that she wouldn't get shot… not bloody likely considering their shoots first ask questions later reputation.

As she walked, she composed herself for the up-coming conversation with the Counsel which she hopped wouldn't take long because she was tired. Arlea heard a noise, she was still a good way away from the boarder, it could be a scouting party or it could be an animal. She paused and looked around; there was nothing out of ordinary so she kept on walking. All of a sudden arrows appeared from the trees.

"Who dares to venture this far into Arcanî?" The Melesar asked approaching Arlea. If she remembered rightly, his name was Calnero. Arlea was amused, she could imagine their faces when they found out that she was their future Queen, then again her face was covered in shadow because of her cloak.

She raised her hand, the arrows were aimed at point blank range so they wouldn't miss, and she removed her cloak hood slowly. Arlea heard gasps and when she looked up she saw that the scouting party was kneeling then Calnero spoke "Reandô nin. Tüal dervîn na! We didn't know it was you!" he was practically begging.

"Of course you didn't know it was me, my face was covered and my identity was concealed… at least you didn't shoot" Arlea smiled. "Now, would you like to escort me to Nithraldrande?" she asked.

"Ce, Reandô nin." the Melesar replied. Calnero got up along with the rest of the scouting party; they surrounded Arlea to 'protect' her even if she didn't need the protection. They started in the direction of Nithraldrande. After a while, they came upon a clearing that had a grand church in the centre of it, the church had white walls and high arched windows with tinted glass depicting historic events, and huge dark brown doors. No-one even knew of this entrance to Nithraldrande, it used to be an escape route out of the city in case of attack. The other races knew what the main entrance looked like but they couldn't find it because the Chaos Elves didn't consider them allies anymore, and only the dwarves knew of the main entrance. Inside it appeared to be bigger than the outside, it had row after row of pews, an altar, paintings of Chaos Elf battles, King and Queens, the Valar, etc.

Behind the altar, flanked by two statues of the Valar, were doors that lead to a room which only Chaos Elves had access to. Once inside the room, Arlea walked over to a tapestry, on one side was 'The Banishment' depicting when the Chaos Elves were banished and their allies the Dwarves stood with them, on the other side were the men of Gondar and Rohan, the Elves of Rivendel, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien. Arlea wasn't interested in the Elven and the Men side but in the Dwarven and Chaos Elf side on top of the tapestry was written 'Sid Reandô Bѐrdenì, Kal Tar Velìnôre, speak Chosen Princess, and walk forth.' You couldn't just read chosen princess and enter the Stairwell to the city, you had to speak the old Chaos Elf language to be able to access Nithraldrande, and lucky we didn't forget the languages of old.

Calnero spoke the password to make up for the incident in the forest "Tel merzànge." In the middle of the tapestry, at the very top, a crack started to form it went from top to bottom. An opening started to form and the tapestry opened outwards making a gap big enough to fit four large men comfortably, the only thing blocking their way was a black wooden double door with 'Beware stranger' carved in plain Westron. 'Enter these doors with mal intent, do not hope to live long enough to escape, for the price you pay will be greater than you will know, and even greater than you dreamed'.

Two scouts moved to the doors and opened it, the scouting party entered after Arlea stepped through the door, two of the scouts closed the doors that lead to the Stairwell, and the tapestry closed and sealed its self once more. They began to make their way down the steps, each step brought Arlea closer to her home, the only place that every Chaos Elf was safe, of course in the Dwarven cities and mines they were also safe but it wasn't the same, as they passed torches lit up lighting the way.

Eventually, they made it to a corridor that lead to a small staircase leading to the start of the main street. The buildings in Nithraldrande were made out of a stone blacker than the stone of Mordor, the stones glinted blue and red in the light of the Chaos Elven sun floating high in the cavern, close to the ceiling. The strange thing is the light didn't shine on the ceiling but instead seemed to be directed down towards the city. It was an amazing sight to new comers, not that there were any, the city wasn't only made out of cornàlen (the stone) it was also made out of carmìl, a precious metal that looked like a mix of mithril, gold and silver.

All in all it was a beautiful city. The main street was bustling with activity; Elves buying and selling, eating and drinking in bars, with guards patrolling and keeping the peace. It was a normal day in Nithraldrande. Arlea put on her hood, she noticed the confused looks she got from the scouting party she decided to explain "I want to get to the palace with as little trouble as possible."

They walked up the main street; with all the activity going on it took about an hour to get to the palace and slip through the doors. "Calnero, in two hours tell the rest of the guard and army that I have returned, by that time I'll be with the Counsel discussing the coronation. You are dismissed." Arlea stated.

The scouting party bowed and left. Arlea walked to her rooms to get ready to see the Counsel. As she walked through the palace she remembered something of the world that she left behind 'No matter what happens, whether a war is being fought, whether the world ends, or if I have to walk through Hell, life goes on and no matter what, you have to keep living in reality and stop living in a dream.' Arlea thought that it was an apt description of her life. She had lived in a dream for a year and a half only to be brutally reminded that if Edward hadn't broken up with her she would have had to leave him for the good of her kingdom. Arlea pushed these thoughts aside, she had arrived at the doors to her rooms.

She opened the doors and stepped inside. Her rooms were spacious, decorated in black, silver, red and green, her bed was a queen size bed situated on a raised podium. Next to the podium was a door that lead to her private study; on the wall to the left of the bed was a door that lead to a silver and emerald green bathroom, the bathroom had a bath the size of a small pool, a small waterfall for a shower and a sink in a hollowed out pedestal. They had perfectly functioning plumbing thanks to the Dwarves. On the right side of the room was a black and red vanity unit, next to the vanity was a door leading to the huge walk in wardrobe, across from the bed there was a wall made completely out of glass with double doors that opened onto a big balcony.

Arlea got ready for the meeting with the Counsel. She put on a dress that went to the floor and trailed a little, the dress covered everything from the neck down, and it was black with red and blue accents. Arlea sat in front of the vanity and just stared, she looked the same, long brown hair that went to her knees, big brown-black eyes, a small nose, and dark red lips. She looked like a dark avenging angel, beautiful and deadly. She sighed, now she knew that Edward wasn't her soul mate she knew that for certain because she couldn't feel the mate bond that every Elf felt even the Common and Witch Elves.

Arlea sighed thinking that it was going to be a long night going over every detail of the coronation that had been planned since she was born. She got up and went to the Counsel meeting room where she knew the Counsel was, to everyone else the palace would be a maze, but it was built like that to confuse the enemy and to give the royal family some time to escape. But it wasn't a maze to her, she knew short cuts, escape routes, etc. basically every secret passage and room in the palace.

When she arrived at the door to the meeting room, she paused to decide what type of entrance she wanted to make, she finally decided on her usual entrance. She put herself in the sexy princess persona added a seductive sway to her hips, walked forward, raised her arms and gave the doors a great push so they slammed open… 'Yes, finally I managed to scare them half to death!' Arlea was sure that they jumped about a foot in the air.

"Trànlance! Don't do that! Are you trying to kill us?" Sarnò, the head of the Counsel, shouted in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you, I'm simply making good on my promise that I made to you so long ago Sarnò. I came back because I know I'm ready to take the throne." was Arleas mirth filled reply.

"Ah, your time is up is it? Well then the coronation will be tomorrow, you know what to say and do. Now…" It went on like that till early in the morning of the next day.

The coronation went off without a hitch; saying that the celebration was huge would be a big understatement. Every Chaos Elf raised their glass to their Queen, Arlea Marlean Corleani, their Queen, Ruler and Leader.


End file.
